Computer-based training has typically been used successfully because it provides many advantages over conventional instructor-led training classes. Unlike a classroom in which the students and instructor meet physically in the same location at the same time, computer-based training can be made available to students at any time and place that is convenient for the individual students. Additionally, since individual students learn at different rates, computer-based training may allow students to learn at their own pace.
Computer-based training can employ two-dimensional images and text, typically controlled by a graphical user interface (GUI), that enable a student to answer questions, select images and videos, and generally interact with the training. However, generating dedicated computer-based training software can be expensive and time consuming. The computer-based training software is typically written by someone who is not only knowledgeable regarding writing computer code but also knowledgeable in the area for which the training software is meant to train. The alternative would be having multiple individuals to generate the same computer-based training software. Either scenario could be labor intensive and costly.
Thus, there are general needs for a computer-based virtual trainer. There are additional general needs for a cost-effective way to generate a computer-based virtual trainer.